


A Bet for Love

by Violettavonviolet



Series: Tony Stark Bingo 2020 [7]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Breaking Up & Making Up, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Developing Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Misunderstandings, POV Bucky Barnes, POV Tony Stark, Protective Jarvis (Iron Man movies), Shovel Talk, Tony Stark Bingo 2020, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Gets a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Self-Esteem Issues, Tony Stark Has Trust Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, workshop binges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24717703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violettavonviolet/pseuds/Violettavonviolet
Summary: Bucky has been pining after Tony for months, and the other avengers finally decide to step in.Any idiot can see that Tony like Bucky.So, one morning, Clint makes a bet with Bucky.He has to ask Tony out and Clint does his reports for a month.Bucky does and sure enough they start dating, sadly neither of them are good at communicating and now Tony is holed up in his lab.or:A small misunderstanding can lead to a big fall out. Jarvis is scary protective and Bucky and Tony are really just a couple of dumbasses.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Clint Barton, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: Tony Stark Bingo 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736956
Comments: 3
Kudos: 119
Collections: Tony Stark Bingo 2020





	A Bet for Love

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: Misunderstanding 
> 
> Card number:3132
> 
> Hey y'all, im back with another fic!  
> Next week I'm going to post on Monday and Tuesday for a few different reasons.  
> The fics are just coming early.  
> I hope you'll like this one, it took hours to write and I kinda like it. Also I have figured out that writing shovel talks is the absolute best thing ever. I swear I will be so great at it when my brother or something finally gets a gal (or boy, or nonbinary pal, im not discriminating)  
> Sooo yeah, I totally wasn't sure what to write for this but I think it turned out good.  
> Again, if any of you have any prompts pls feel free to leave a comment down below, I am always grateful for any prompts you have and I promise i'm writing them in less than a week...  
> Am I begging... Maybe, listen im rlly just bored...  
> Well anyway, ill stop annoying you with my personal life now and present you with the fic:

Somebody taps on his shoulder, interrupting Bucky in what was an actual important mission.  
Well, it wasn’t an official mission, more of a personal one. Bucky was watching Tony, who had arrived in the kitchen about a minute early and was now happily chatting with Jarvis whilst making himself a coffee. 

Annoyed Bucky turns around, “What?“.  
That came out a little more aggressive than what he was aiming for but that’s what yo got if you interrupted Bucky when he was on a mission.  
Sam, the subject of his annoyance held his arms up in surrender.  
“Dude, no offense, but you’ve been staring at Stark’s ass for the last minute and you were about to start drooling.“ Bucky grunted, but didn’t say anything else. “What’s up with that anyway, I mean I can objectively see that it’s a good butt, but I don’t think that anyone should stare at anything that long. ‘You into him, or what?“ Bucky turned again, staring in a (hopefully) menacing way at Sam. “I can appreciate the better things in live, ’s all“ The answer didn’t make Sam away as Bucky had hoped but rather seemed to make him more excited.  
“Oh, you are totally into him! You should ask him out!“ Bucky blushed a little but shook his head. “No way, I’m pretty sure that Tony doesn’t like me, at least not like this“ Sam interjected “but“, but Bucky just shook his head again,  
“Drop it, bird boy. I don’t wanna talk about it, ok?“  
Sam nodded, looking thoroughly disappointed. 

Sam must have told the other’s about his mission because over the next two weeks, almost everybody that was currently on the team came up to him to try and persuade him into asking Tony out. He had no idea why they all wanted to see him get rejected, but he didn’t want that so he just avoided all of them. 

The last one to come up to him was Clint, who in spite of the others didn’t just try to get him to ask Tony out, he straight up made a bet with him.  
If he asked Tony out, Clint would write his mission reports for a month. It was a very tempting offer, but what truly persuaded Bucky in the end was Tony, who walked into the room not even ten seconds later in the most delicious pair of skinny jeans Bucky had ever seen. Tony’s ass was godly and Bucky would worship it, until the end of time. 

So he nodded at Clint, letting him know that he would in fact attempt to fulfill his part of the bet.  
Before his courage would leave him again, he already started walking towards Tony. Tony didn’t look up from the coffee machine he was currently handling, but still greeted him with a friendly‚  
‘hello’. Bucky fidgeted a little, but then started talking. “So, Tony, I wanted to ask you something.“ Tony made a little sweeping gesture with his hand, “Sure, go ahead, ask whatever, frosty-“  
“Would you like to get a coffee with me, sometime?“  
Tony turned, surprise clear on his face. “Like on a date?“ Bucky nodded, holding his breath.  
Tony smiled at him, “Sure, this Saturday work for you?“ Bucky nodded, stunned that this had actually worked. 

He was on cloud nine for the rest of the week, making himself and anyone around him go crazy in anticipation.

Tony had been nursing a crush on Bucky since the first time he saw him interacting with his bots down in the lab.  
So when Buck asked him out, it was like a dream come true. He had thought that Bucky was straight for the longest time. But he wasn’t and now he was going on a date with him!  
He was sure that Rhodey’s ears would fall off if eh talked more about Bucky’s eyes that were the color of a lake in the early morning and how his hair shone in the sun like it was made of tiny pieces of gold. Yes, Tony was a tiny bit poetic when he had a crush, so what, it wasn’t like anybody knew that. 

The date went incredibly well, they drank hot coffees side by side, laughed and joked about their teammates. He could literally not imagine a more perfect date. He even got that romantic kiss, albeit not on his doorstep but in front of the elevator down to the workshop, but it’s the thought that counts. 

Shortly after the successful first date the second came. They ate at a nice cozy restaurant and exchanged kisses left and right.  
The third date came and with it the most amazing sex Tony had ever had. Coming from him that was actually a very special compliment. They just worked together somehow, even in the field the change could be noticed. They worked together like a good cleaned gun and they were just as deadly. Soon, Tony couldn’t imagine ever living without Bucky ever again. That was until one fateful day.  
It was about 1 pm, Tony just came back from a meeting with the board and he needed to see Bucky to relax. He was on the way to the kitchen when he heard it, a simple conversation between Clint and Bucky.  
“Yeah, I’m waiting for Tony right now.“ Bucky’s voice was a deep but soft.  
“That’s great. So as I was saying, I just finished all your reports for the month, which was totally worth it. I can’t believe you actually got together with Tony because of a bet!“ Bucky laughed a little, but Tony had already turned, all but running in the opposite direction. He wouldn’t cry, he told himself whilst the first tears fell from his eyes. 

Bucky only asked him because of some stupid bet? Did he even like Tony, or was that all just for show? Was he really worth, what? A month of no reports?  
Tony wanted to slap himself, how could he be so stupid, of course, somebody like Bucky wouldn’t like him. He was just an old man with too much money and no social skills. He really hated himself in that moment. 

“Jarvis, lockdown mode. Nobody get’s in, make sure the vents are closed off, we are not going back up for at least a week, if there is an avengers emergency, send the remote controlled suit, I can’t deal with this right now.“

“Of course Sir.“ Jarvis said with a soft voice.  
Tony sobbed, the only people that would ever actually love him were the ones he build himself. He had learned that long ago, but here he was, doing this shit all over again. He thought he had learned it after Sunset, maybe after Ty, at the very least after Pepper, but no. He really was the dumbest genius alive. 

The next hours, maybe the next days were spent hammering on stuff, inventing new machines left and right. He sent everything to Pepper who was overjoyed at the amount of new products he came up with. He built a new armor and then another one, just because. 

Sometimes he thought he heard noises outside the shop, but he just told Jarvis to turn the volume up on his music. If he only turned it loud enough, maybe he wouldn’t hear himself thinking. Sometimes he laughed bitterly, at his own stupidity and sometimes he cried but he couldn’t hear either over his music and that was really the goal. He didn’t sleep ones through the whole time he was down there, not wanting to feel the missing body next to him. 

Sometime around day eight? Nine? Ten. His music got turned lower and Jarvis began to speak. “Sir, I am very sorry for the interruption but I feel the need to inform you that Sergeant Barnes has been sitting in front of your door for at least four days. He has repeatedly asked me to let him come in, in hope that he might speak with you.“  
Tony was annoyed but also a tiny bit impressed Bucky -Barnes-, he mentally corrected himself, had been sitting in front of his door for four days? That type of engagement could indicate something else besides a bet, a tiny spark of hope arose in his chest but Tony forcibly put it out. Barnes had only been dating him for a bet, nothing else. Still he told Jarvis to let the man in, if only so that he could scream a little.

The doors opened a second later and a slightly confused Barnes stumbled in. He quickly turned to Tony, focussing his whole attention on him. “Tony, I don’t know what I did, but I swear I’ll make it better. Just please don’t lock yourself in here, please talk to me, please.“ He sounded desperate and for a second Tony might have been fooled but then he remembered the conversation and looked right trough it.  
“You don’t have to pretend anymore, I know that you only did this for a bet. I hope the reports were worth it.“ 

Barnes genuinely looked confused, before something akin to understanding washed for his face. “You heard about the bet?“ Tony nodded, and Bucky grimaced. “Tony, I swear whatever you heard its not true, or at least not entirely.“ Tony snorted, “What do you mean, not entirely true. I think I understood pretty well. You ask me out or date me or whatever and Clint does your reports. It’s actually astoundingly childish. Am I right, or what?“ Barnes grimaced again. “Well, yes and no.“  
Now it was Tony’s turn to be confused. “What the hell is that supposed to mean?“ Barnes squared his shoulders and took a deep breath,  
“Ok, I actually didn’t want to say this but here goes nothing.“  
“Tony, I have been pining after you for months, and one day Sam somehow noticed and told the others. It’s true that Clint dared me to ask you out. He would do my reports for a month if I did it. But that wasn’t like a mean prank or something, the others had been trying to get me to ask you out too, and Clint just was the one to convince me. I asked you out because I really really like you, and I wanted a relationship with you. So yes, he dared me but no that was not the reason I asked you out, and I swear to you nothing after that first date was prompted by anyone but me and you.“  
Barnes, no, Bucky took another deep breath as a blush tinted his cheeks red. 

Tony was petrified, frozen in place. He couldn’t believe this, had he overreacted? So Bucky really did like him? He was so confused. Jarvis seemed to sense it too, as he offered, “If I may, sir, I can play the footage of the conversation in question, if you are yet unsure if you should believe in Sergeant Barnes sincerity.“ Tony nodded slowly.  
On a nearby computer the scene started to play. It wasn’t a long scene, only about forty seconds or so, but it convinced Tony that Bucky was truthful. The person in question still stood there, fidgeting with his fingers clearly unsure of his position.

Tony looked at him, taking in the clearly oily hear and the beard stubble and couldn’t help but fall right back into love with him. Or maybe he never truly stopped loving him. He took big strides across the room until he stood right in front of Bucky who was looking at him with his impossible blue eyes, that always made Tony’s knees wobbly. “I believe you.“ He said, and pulled Bucky into a long heated kiss.  
When they both took a quick break to catch their breath again, Bucky asked,  
“Everything good between us, doll?“  
Tony nodded, mustered the damp shirt Bucky was wearing, the layer of sweat that covered his skin and the red plumb lips that just screamed of a heated make out session. He must have looked similar and Bucky still kissed back, even though Tony knew for a fact that he had motor oil on his cheek. God he loved that man.  
“Jarvis, save all my projects for later and turn everything down.“  
Jarvis didn’t answer but acted upon his question nonetheless. He turned back to Bucky. “We both need a shower.“ It wasn’t a question but Bucky still nodded in agreement. “Together?“ He asked cheekily and Tony smirked right back.  
“You betcha.“ 

They stumbled into Tony’s private elevator which brought them right to his floor and the subsequent bathroom with an enormous shower. They didn’t stop kissing ones, even when they both started to undress.  
Tony avoided the look into the mirror, he didn’t need to see the mess, he resembled right now. Bucky pulled him under the hot stream of water, fingers wandering.  
When they stumbled out of the shower a good forty five minutes later, it was a sure thing to say that their cheeks weren’t red from the warm water. 

Somehow they ended up in Tony’s bed in which Bucky awoke a good seven hours later. He quickly stood up, untangling his limbs from Tonys as he quickly snuck out to the bathroom. 

He was washing his hands when Jarvis spoke up again. “Sergeant Barnes, I am aware that this happened because of a misunderstanding and a lack of communication, however I still feel the need to inform you that should anything like this ever occur again, I will not be as lenient as I am now. Should you hurt Sir in any way shape or form, be sure to account for all of my power because I will destroy you. You might not think that possible, but I assure you I have the means, the will and the lack of morals to do it. Are we clear Sergeant Barnes?“ A shiver ran down Bucky’s back as he listened to the A.I, the tone changing rapidly from polite but reserved to icy cold killer machine and back. Bucky never planned to hurt Tony but if he had, he wouldn’t now. It made sense for Jarvis to be so protective of his creator but it still spooked him a lot. “Totally clear, message understood. I just want to say that I never intended or intend to hurt Tony, ever again.“  
If Jarvis had a body, Bucky was sure he would have grinned smugly, without one he only replied with a “Good“. 

Tony was still asleep when Bucky reentered the room, and he quickly got back under the covers, snuggling closer to Tony.

**Author's Note:**

> This is it! Any thoughts, prompts, questions?  
> Then pls leave a comment down below I read every single one and they really make my day.  
> Again, next fic is coming tomorrow,  
> Bye,  
> Vio


End file.
